Pretty in orange
by FELINEZ
Summary: "Who is that girl?" Is the question on Sasuke's and Naruto's minds. But how far will they go to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 1

There she was just sitting there. The light hit her face at such a perfect angle she was beautiful. I wonder how old she is? What if she's like 12! Naw I'm just jumping to conclusions at the least she could be 14 but she could pass for a 16 year old. What if she thinks I'm too old for her? Will she give me a shot?

What the fuck am I thinking. I'm at the end of my high school carre looking at some 14 year old girl like a pedo. Why the hell would I care if she'll give me a shot. I have a girlfriend. Why am I here?

"Wow dobe your here on time that's a first" oh yea I'm meeting sasuke here. I'm not in the mood for the temes Sarcasm " fuck off teme let's go." Sasuke was laughing " what crawled up your ass did Hinata dump your sorry butt already?" Teme really needs to shut up. If anything I would be the one to dump Hinata. She always has this longing look when she looks at Kiba. And she rushing this entire thing she said I love you on our second date. "Unlike you Teme I can keep a girl for more than 2 weeks."

"Hn" I hate when he says that! "What the fuck does HN mean!" I'm almost yelling at this point. When he doesn't respond I look up at him pissed. Then I see he's looking at something I follow his gaze and it's on the girl from earlier. My face lightens as I say " Isn't she beautiful?" My eyes are longing towards her as well at this point. "She's probably a freshman" I nod dumbly. "Think she'll go out with me?" I look at him stunned why would something so innocent and cute catch some one like Sasukes attention . "Ha no" I say bluntly.

Sasukes about to turn and glare at me when the girl jumps up and starts waving. "Is she waving at us?" I asked wondering if I should wave back. Her long pink hair I bouncing back and forth with every jump she takes. Her bright green yeas widen with that insanely bright smile of hers. Her baggy sweater is bunching up with each wave she takes. And her long skirt went up a little so you could easily see her bright orange chucks. I smile fondly and turn to see if she's waving towns someone behind me. Then I see it our science teacher Kakashi waving back at her.

Sasuke sees this to "What the hell is Kakashi doing here?" I'm about to respond but the girl starts talking again. "Your almost an hour late!" She scolds him with a happiness in her eyes "better late than never." He responds through one of those masks doctors were and people with colds. She roles her eyes at his answer and grabs his arm and runs of saying " Let's go!" With a smile bigger than the one before.

My interest is peeked and by the look in his eye I can see were both wondering who is this girl?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How can you eat so much and still be so dainty?" I questioned watching the young pinket scarf down kami knows how many dumplings. She kicked me in the shin shooting me a glare that had me laughing. "I'm not dainty I can kick your ass any day kakashi." She said that with a cute little smirk that made me want to pinch her cheeks. I almost did if she didn't say "let's hurry up and go to the hospital Tsunade doesn't like to be kept waiting." She finished her last dumpling and got up to leave. "Why did you want to come any way do you have something to talk to Tsunade about?" I reached out to ruffle her hair no matter how many times I felt that strange pink hair I was always surprised by how soft it was.

"No Jiraiya promised me a early copy of his new book." Sakura ducked under his hand to avoid the hand coming down on her head but she was too late. "Your such a pervert. Do you only come to the hospital with me cause you get off from hanging out with a little girl." She grumbled in a sarcastic voice. "Why do you let me come? Could it be you like older men?" I looked down at her and saw her blush. It should be a crime to be that cute. Do I get my kicks off of little girls. No I'm not that perverted I just simply admire beautiful things. And I know she doesn't see me that way. She sees me as the older brother she could always turn to when her parents were being dicks. Or if something ever went wrong.

Sakura swatted his hand away and stepped on his foot. "Shut up!" Maybe I went a little too far maybe I should apologize. He thought before she said "I Prefer men who are on time to places and don't have grey hair." "Hey It's not grey it's sliver!" He said in his defense happy she responded in a joke. "Yea and pigs fly!"

She was laughing. What he'd give to here that laugh more often. "You should laugh more it's makes you look less mean." She stuck her pink little tung out at him "Race you." then she darted off. She ran off ahead to the hospital. He shook his head with a smile. "Your really something else."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"My descion is final Sakura I'm not budging!" When will she under stand I'm only doing whats best for her. I know damn well her parents won't make this dision for her so someone has to look out for her. "But why Shishou I'm doing just fine with all the teaching you guys are giving me." That is true she's a incredibly smart child but I don't like How she doesn't have any friends her age. "High school will be lots of fun Sakura don't be so closed minded and you might meet a nice boy."

"The last thing I need is a boy friend Shishou. And what can they teach me there that you haven't taught me?" I hated seeing her like this practically begging for me not to send her. But she could gain a lot from going to a school. "You can learn social skills, get friends your age. And you can take homec and learn how to sow." Im trying to give her the bright side to this and I'm getting impatient. "You know I would never do any thing that's not in the best interest for you Sakura. So shut up and stop whining!"

Sakuras shoulders are slumped in defeat. "Ok Shishou I'll go but only for you though." I smile triumph and reach for a saki bottle. "What school will I be going to?" Questions the pinket. "Konaha high or akatsuki high you choose?" I decide to give her a little leeway in this matter. "Konaha high is sounds more normal." Sakura replies in a grumble. "Ok I'll register you right away." My voice is starting to sound tipsy how much saki have I had today? Just then Kakashi peaks his head through the door. "You guys done talking?" Sakura looks at me seeing if I'm done.

"Hey Kakashi Guess who's the newest student at your school!" I say realizing I really am drunk. "How'd you convince her to agree to going." The masked man asked in surprise. Before I could answer sakura grabbed Kakashis sleeve pulling him out. "Just leave it alone." The pinket growled out visible unhappy. "See you Tsunade." Kakashi waved his free hand just before he was out of sight. "This will be an interesting year." I laugh logging on to the schools websight getting ready to register her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good morning Konaha today is the first day of fall and you kids know what that means first day of scho.." SLAM fucking alarm. I get up groggily as I make my way out of my room. Damn it why the hell did school have to start it felt like summer break just started. "Sasuke-chan you up?" Just what I need to see Itachi first thing in the morning. "Hn." I grumble. He set out toast and orange juice. "Your maternal instinct is kicking in. Did Kisame knock you up?" He shoots me a warning look and I grin. "Fuck off Sasuke at least my hair doesn't look like a chickens ass."

I grab a piece of toast and shove it into my mouth. "Your gunna be late for school if you don't hurry up." I look at the time. Shit it's 7:45 I have to be at school by 8. "Don't you have classes today?" I ask running up the stairs "yea but there later in the day." Fucking prick and his preppy collage. I quickly change into my uniform and run out the door. I made just in time before they let the students in the building. "TEME!" Aw fuck it's the dobe. I look in his direction and see him waving at me with his arm around Hinata. I walk up to them. "Can you possibly be any louder." I wince as he raises his voice again. "Let me see your schedule to see if we have any classes together!" Why the fuck is he so loud.

I pull my crumpled schedule out of my pocket and hand it to him. "HOLY SHIT WE HAVE 5 CLASSES TOGETHER!" Again with the screaming. He let go of Hinatas waist and handed me back my schedule. "See you guys in first period!" Can't he learn to talk like a normal human. I glance at Hinata and see her blush looking at Naruto with a dazed look on her face. Naruto's lucky to have someone so tolerable. As the dobe walks off I see him run into and knock down a tiny girl. I turn my head to see who it was and it was the pink haired girl that was on the bench.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

First period I have advanced science with orichimaru. I singed up for all the advance classes with out really thinking it through. If I'm gunna be the CEO of a company I gotta take the advanced classes was my reasoning but now I'm starting to rethink that.

Lost in my thoughts I run in to somebody. I was about to snap a snarky comment about how he should watch were he's going. Until I saw who it was. I'm at a loss for words. I knocked her over on her butt and kami is she cute. With the fall her ankle length skirt scrunches up above her Knees then falls to about mid thigh. Her skin look so soft and pale I have to hold Back the urge to touch it. If only her skirt could go up a little higher I'd be able see her nether regions. now I kinda wish she was wearing the just above mid thigh skirt all the other Girls wore. Maybe she wore thongs like Ino. Oh kami Ino skirt is so short her pussy is practically hanging out. not that Im Complaining it allows easy access to you destination.

The pinkett gets up. She's grumbling while patting down and dusting off her skirt. She doesn't even spare me a glance. Damn it I have to say something. I reach out and grab her arm. "Sorry about that." She turns around and pierces me with her bright jade orbs. I gave her my best smile. "It's fine." She says and looks at me with a hint of a smile. "What class are you going to?" I ask not really wanting this to end. Just talking to her is exciting she's so different. She dresses in such huge close you'd think she was fat. But she's far from it. She seems so fragile. "Orichimarus science class." She answers my question tugging her arm a little to get out of my hold but a don't let go.

"I'm going to that class to!" I say a little to excited I curse my self for sounding like a dork. "Let's walk there together." I suggest as I quickly move my hand down her arm and intertwine our fingers. Leaving her With no room for a answer. I pull her down the hallway hands locked with hers. I realize I don't know her name. "My names Naruto. How about you?" I ask glancing back at her. "Sakura. My names sakura." She's says with a soft smile that made her mint green eyes light up. Her name suits her cherry blossoms. I'm grinning like a idiot now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We make it in the class room just before the late bell. With my hand still in her to an open table. There are 4 rows in the class most them are full and I see sasuke sitting next to Karin. Ha probably nobody else wanted to sit next to the teme. We take our seats next to each other right as orichimaru walks in.

I look around for Hinata and I see her across The aisle in the third row. Shit she must have saved that seat for me. Maybe if I quickly move back there nobody will notice. I lean to the side in my chair and start to crawl over to her I see Sasuke looks at me and role his eyes. That Douche. " please make your way back to your seat." FUCK! I was almost there I quickly make my way back to the seat next to sakura. "Sorry" I mouth to Hinata and she just nods and smiles. When I'm back to my seat sakura smiles and whispers to me. "Am I really that terrible to site next to?" I start blushing hoping she didn't get the wrong Idea. "No no" I stumble out like a complete idiot. Feeling a need to explain my self I start rambling "my girlfriend saved me a seat and I wa.." She cut me off mid sentence "no need to justify your self I figured ." She smiles at me again "she's really pretty to if I were you I'd want to sit next to her to." My blush depends why the fuck is she so nice! I look back at Hinata and see Choji sitting next to her he must have come in late.

"Ok class!" All eyes turned to the teacher. " welcome to advanced science. This year we will learn phischis, sociology, and chemistry. I hope you like your sitting next to because that will be your lab partner for the rest of the year. You have the rest of the period to get to know them." I hear Sasuke groans as Karin squeals and a kid in the back Named Shikamaru sighs troublesome as his partner Temari wacks him over the head. "Orichimaru-sensi what does sociology have to do with science?" The class goes silent. And looks at sakura. What the hell does sociology mean? Orichimaru turns his head around in surprise and a sick smile creases on his pale lips. Sakura adds more to her question "It's the study of social problems for humans and that leads in to morals and ethics with are unrelated to science." "If you really want an answer for that _Sa-ku-ra_ see me after class."

The way he said her name made me grimace. "You couldn't pay me to stay after school with that freak." I mumble to no one " he can't be that bad and you shouldn't judge people by there looks." She's scolding me "but the way he says your name". I lean into her and whisper in her ear. "_**Sa-ku-ra**_." Her face is now flushed. I inwardly gloat on the effect I had on her. Sakura's hand clenches into a fist. She bonks me on the top of my head. "BAKA DONT DO THAT AGAIN!" She's mad. The look suits her with her hair falling everywhere and her jade orbs lite with a eternal fire. I want to see how far I can push her. This years gunna be fun.

**_Author note:_**

**once I start eating ores I can't stop**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Oh go does that Naruto know how to shut up. How the hell did he get in my class. I feel sorry for his lab partner. Sakura... Such a pretty name for such a exotic girl. And that horrid skirt. It's down to her fucking ankles talk about leaving it up to the imagination.

There's only 10 minuets of class left. I hope my young blossom sees me after class. Im pretty sure Sasukes happy I put him next to Karin. I think she likes him so he's bound to come around. Also it gets her to stop arguing with Suigestu. KAMI if I didn't know any better I'm pretty sure this is the retarded class. Just my luck. 2 minuets till the bell I look over at sakura and Naruto.

"Aw come on sakura-chan don't be like that aren't we still friends!?" Naruto to was leaning over sakura trying to hug her while she had her hands on his chest and face pushing him back. "WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS TO BEGIN WITH NOW GET OFF ME NARUTO!"

Ha he was just plan out rejected! I see sakura straighten out her worn out sweater it looks like it was from the uniform 20 years ago and hardly fit her the collar almost drooped off one shoulder exposing a thin white strap under and perfect milky flesh. And the rest ate her up making her look small and vulnerable. I couldn't help but shiver at that thought with images of her small dainty for moaning and withering underneath me.

The pinket glances at Naruto. What the fuck he's making a puppy dog face. Like Sakura's gunna fall for that shit. " Nope Naruto that's not gunna work." her green eyes waver "Stop looking at me like that . Oh fine you win." She rolled her eyes at him. It must be a cold day in hell she fucking gave into that dipshit.

"I don't have a cell phone Naruto and what makes you think I would give it to you." she nudges him playfully and he laughs. "How about you home phone?" Why the fuck would he want her number they just met. "Don't have that either." Sakura says deadpan. "Then how do you and your parents keep in touch?" _My_ cherry blossom visibly tensed at the mention of her parents. She seemed to have shrunken down in her seat and quickly as if nothing happened sat up in her seat looking at the clock impatiently.

" Sakura-chan why do you look so upset it's fine you don't have a phone it's not a big deal..." I looked around to see if any one else was listening to their conversation. Hinata looked at them intently and Sasuke looked mildly interested. Every body else was waiting for the goddamn bell.

" Its not that Naruto don't worry about it." She shoots him a fake smile. To reassure Him but the knuckle head isn't buying it. Just before he can say something the bell cuts him off. Most of the kids get up and run to the door. Naruto is still trying to talk to sakura when Hinata comes up behind her. "**Naruto-kun let's go.**" Her voice is stern no room for argument. The People around her look puzzled Hinatas voice is never that bold.

"Yes finally! Please take him away and keep him with you please!" Sakura says in a exasperated voice while pushing Naruto towards Hinata and Sasuke. "But sakura-chan w..." Sasuke cut him off. " We don't really want him back you sure you don't to keep him?" Sasuke says with a small grin. "I'll have to pass I don't think my ear drums can survive another minute." The pinket mused in to black orbs. Sauske walks off chuckling with Hinata behind. Her hand is clenched on Naruto's shirt a pulls him out before he could get a last look at sakura.

Finally the class is gone. "Will you give me a pass to my next class if I'm late?"Her melodic voice rings through out the empty room I can't help but to smile. "of corse."

~~~20 min later~~~~

We talked half way into 2nd period. She had so many complex questions about science verses religion newtons laws I could only give vague answers in the short amount of time we had. I had to send her off to class. What a interesting girl she's suppose to be an 8th grader. But the 14 year old is taking senior level curriculum. Maybe I should move her closer to the front and away from Uzuimaki.

**-—-**

**Oroichimaru is a Creep and were alike in many ways cause we want Sasuke for his body.**


End file.
